Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the V4 printer driver that is a new architecture has been introduced in a computer OS. The V4 printer driver expresses an available print setting function in each model using a model-dependent file called PostScript Printer Description (PPD) or Generic Printer Description (GPD). Information about functions that cannot be set at the same time is included in a PPD or GPD as invalid combination information.
Setting change processing performed to cancel an invalid combination at the time of print setting is called rounding processing based on a constraint rule.
There are various methods of changing a print setting when an invalid combination is specified. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-196232 discloses a method of displaying an alert for a user to notify the user that print setting cannot be performed when an invalid combination is specified.